bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Redlight Greenlight
Redlight Greenlight is an unofficially released song that was written and recorded while Big Time Rush's third studio album, 24/Seven, was in production. However, the song was not chosen to be included on the album. June 19, 2013 saw the unofficial release of eleven different unfinished demos, with the leaker of the songs claiming to have more, Redlight Greenlight being one of them. However, the song was not leaked until May 2014, though it took fans until June 2014 to actually discover the .mp3 file, as it was on a small file sharing website under the simple name "Redlight Greenlight", which did not reference Big Time Rush, causing search engines to not be able to easily detect it. Lyrics Not on the right track lately, lately I need a pick me up I'm tired of all the same things, same things I need to switch it up That's when I saw her Hair back, t-shirt, small town swag Who's that, who's that? I swerve, you don't turn, we 'bout to crash Who that?, moves that? Oh when I see your face I have to hit the brakes Like I'm staring at a red light, red light Oh girl this love can't wait, I'm ready for the chase Let's turn a red light into a green light Turn on the green light, oh baby we can turn on the green light 'Cause you don't have to put on your red light Let's turn a red light into a green light Don't stop baby, baby We're gonna go all night Life in the fast lane's crazy, crazy So just enjoy the ride And still you've got your hair back, t-shirt, small town swag Who's that, who's that? I swerve, you don't turn, we 'bout to crash Who's that?, who's that? Oh when I see your face I have to hit the brakes Like I'm staring at a red light, red light Oh girl this love can't wait, I'm ready for the chase Let's turn a red light into a green light Turn on the green light, oh baby we can turn on the green light 'Cause you don't have to put on your red light Let's turn a red light into a green light Nothing but an open road No destination, just you and me alone Hearts go wild into the night Give me the green light, green light Oh when I see your face I have to hit the brakes Like I'm staring at a red light, red light Oh girl this love can't wait, I'm ready for the chase Let's turn a red light into a green light Oh when I see your face I have to hit the brakes Like I'm staring at a red light, red light Oh girl this love can't wait, I'm ready for the chase Let's turn a red light into a green light Turn on the green light, oh baby we can turn on the green light 'Cause you don't have to put on your red light Let's turn a red light into a green light Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Lyrics